<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Master and Margarita by call-me-cee (cls1606)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465637">The Master and Margarita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee'>call-me-cee (cls1606)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills and Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fill, little drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from Svar: "Hello!! May I ask for maulrex and margarita? 🥸"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills and Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Master and Margarita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/gifts">svartalfheimr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What, never?” Rex stopped with his hand still in the fridge. </p>
<p>“…no,” his new roommate replied cautiously. “Most of our foster homes were more likely to have cheap beer than anything…colorful.”</p>
<p>Rex huffed, looking back into the fridge and pursing his lips. Maul shifted uncomfortably on his stool. Most people got weird after he mentioned being in foster care, but it was going to come out sooner or later anyway. At least he had his own room. Maybe he could surreptitiously purchase a mini-fridge, keep some sandwiches in there-</p>
<p>“Well, that just means I gotta bring my A-game.” Maul startled as Rex plunked several large bottles of alcohol and mixes down in front of him. “What kind of flavors do you like?” Rex looked at him expectantly. </p>
<p>“Um.” Maul looked at the bottles, then at Rex, then back to the alcoholic bounty in front of him. He bit his lip in thought.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rex’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Maul’s mouth, watching him work at his lower lip with his teeth, and swallowed hard. He was so glad Cody wasn’t there. He’d never live it down. Damn it all to hell, <em>how</em> could someone he’d just met two days ago be so mind-numbingly attractive? </p>
<p>A soft, velvety voice brought him back to reality. Rex jerked his eyes back up to Maul’s as heat flooded his face. </p>
<p>“I like…fruit?”</p>
<p>“O-okay,” Rex stuttered. He cleared his throat. “Well. Let’s narrow that down to a few specific cocktails that I can serve at the party tomorrow. I’ll make a few different ones and you tell me how you like them, alright?”</p>
<p>Maul bit his lip again and nodded, the beginnings of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Rex felt his heart stutter. </p>
<p>“L-let’s start off with a classic margarita…” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>